


The Break-Down

by NUKANotUserKnownAs



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUKANotUserKnownAs/pseuds/NUKANotUserKnownAs
Summary: A pastiche.
Kudos: 1





	The Break-Down

Pete Newcomb was like that. Something happened to him in the big Balkan church and we had to carry him out. None of us - me, Wilder, Clifford Loudermilk - wanted to find out what it had been. Wilder stood outside while Cliff and I went in to drag him out of the pew where he was hunched down sobbing.

"Christ," said Cliff. "Keep it down," I said. "You, take his arm. He's damn heavy."  
Wilder took Pete's arm and we got out of there. 

"How are the roads?" I asked, when we were all in the truck where it wasn't too cold. "Still screwed up," said Wilder.  
"Engine?"  
"Won't turn over."  
"You try another car?"  
"Sure. We got the battery out of that little Dodge but it's dead too."  
"These people won't be too happy," said Cliff.  
"I'd like them to come tell us," I said.  
Wilder looked unhappy.  
"What?"  
"I still haven't seen anybody," he said. "But I thought I did for a second."  
"Who was it?"  
"I don't know. Probably no one."  
"I don't like being in here," said Cliff. "It's too cramped."

It was getting colder. A few flakes of snow came down. I didn't think it should be snowing in April, but I didn't say anything. We walked two abreast to where there was a police station near a big lot of rocks and weeds. It turned out to be empty, lit only by two turned-down lamps at the corners of the room.

"I don't like this," said Wilder. "We should get some food somewhere and keep walking until we're in Brahms."  
"You been up this way."  
"Only a few years ago. Before they built the bank."  
"Was there anybody here then?"

Cliff Loudermilk called out from across the room. "Holy damn! It's someone!" We crowded over to the window but by then they were gone.  
"What did they look like?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "Hell, first thing, I thought they were a big dog until they started moving."  
"A big dog?" I asked.  
"Yeah, a big dog laying on the sidewalk."

Pete hadn't said anything. Now he moaned behind us, a long low moan, wet and bad.


End file.
